1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to air-moving devices. In particular, the present invention relates to fan and a reconfigurable grille for use with an axial fan such that different air flow patterns can be produced when the grille is in different configurations.
2. Description of the Related Art
Numerous types of air-moving devices exist on the market, such as fans, humidifiers, air-conditioning units, dehumidifiers, air purifiers, hair driers and the like. Depending on the applications and consumers' preference, these air-moving devices can be designed to produce different patterns of airflow, such as a focused and more laminar stream flow across a room (i.e., a “circulator”), or a gentle and slightly turbulent more close-ranged and spread-out flow. The latter pattern can be preferred by a consumer for cooling in the summer.
A common component of many air-moving devices is a grille placed in front of an axial fan (or axial-flow fan). The grille can help create desired distribution patterns of airflow generated by the fan for the environment in which the product is used. The grille for an axial fan can include a number of vanes configured in certain patterns or geometries for achieving desired airflow direction or deflection. Common configurations of vanes in consumer products include louvers which can control the direction of the airflow, as those found in cars, vents in air conditioning vents, etc., and spirally-configured vanes in certain Honeywell® TurboForce™ series of products. The vanes in these products are generally not reconfigurable. Although the louvers can be moved to change the direction of airflow, the airflow patterns are not changed.
There is a need for a reconfigurable grille for air-moving devices such that a single air-moving device can produce different airflow patterns depending on the configuration of the grille.